With the development of the technology of liquid crystal display device, the requirements for heatsink used in the liquid crystal display device have become more and more strict. Currently, a backlight for use with the liquid crystal display device is generally configured with a light source made of LED, and the light source where the heat buildup thereof has to be dissipated. In order to achieve an excellent heat dissipating performance, the liquid crystal display device has to be incorporated with a heatsink with a comparably large and wide aluminum extrusion.
Currently, in order to provide a work piece with larger surface dimension, the thickness of the aluminum extrusion has to be increased proportionally. Otherwise, if the thickness of the aluminum extrusion is not good enough, the work piece tends to warp because of its thinness. As a result, it would be difficult to create a heatsink device with a comparably thin thickness. However, while it is beneficial to increase the thickness of the aluminum extrusion as it can bring about a comparably sturdy heatsink, the cost of the heatsink is inevitably increased. On the other hand, the heatsink with a comparably thicker dimension is not good for the trend of slim, compact and light of the heatsink.